


Eran sólo para ti

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos magos adolescentes, una bruja entre muggles y las palabras de Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eran sólo para ti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Mi laberinto en Livejournal, como pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Helena Dax .

\- ¡Potter!

La airada voz resonó en el despacho antes de oírse el firme, pero a la vez suave cierre de la puerta. Harry levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba estudiando y la fijó en Malfoy, quien estaba visiblemente molesto. Es decir, el auror asumía dicha molestia por la mirada fija, porque por lo demás el rubio estaba como siempre: labios en una fina línea, ceja derecha algo levantada, cabellos absolutamente peinados, túnica impoluta y ese aire sensu… aaaaammmm… sensiblemente frío que lo caracterizaba.

– ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?

Okay. Nadie podría acusar a Harry de ser demasiado paciente.

– ¿Ves ésto? – Dijo agitando una especie de sobre de papel manila– ¿Lo ves? ¿Sabes qué es?

Ahora sí, Draco Malfoy había perdido el norte pensó con cierta lástima. Hasta el más tonto de los magos sabría que era un sobre con “algo” dentro…

– Ilumíname Malfoy.

De repente el desaliento hizo presa del rubio por apenas un pestañeo. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y lanzó el sobre hacia el otro mago.

– Es la tarea de español de mi hijo. Más bien, de nuestros hijos si no entendí mal. Y yo nunca entiendo mal.

Harry había oído de casos de magos que enloquecían por cosas como una zanahoria parlante, un kneazel sonriente o una pluma que no aceptaba la tinta, pero era la primera noticia que tenía de alguien que se deschavetara por la tarea de verano de uno de sus hijos… Abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido eran muchas hojas. Un momento… Eran hojas de papel impreso a la manera de los muggles. Levantó la mirada y la fijó interrogante en Malfoy, quien optó por sentarse antes de continuar hablando.

– A los muchachos se les ocurrió que sería “divertido” aprender español de maneras menos “ortodoxas”. No me mires así, sé positivamente que eso fue idea de tu hijo.

– ¿Y debo entender que Scorpius no tuvo ni voz ni voto en…?

– Por el contrario, fue Scorpius quien escogió el “material” de lectura. Pensé que eras de confianza Potter. Jamás esperé que tu ansia de notoriedad llegara tan lejos…

Con estas palabras se levantó y abandonó el despacho. Harry por su parte empezó a leer lo que a todas luces era una historia muggle, más allá del título. Durante horas se sumergió en la trama, hasta que encontró la frase que desentrañó el misterio del enojo de Draco Malfoy. Estaba subrayada con tinta mágica verde…

– ¡Por Godric! ¿Quién diablos sabía de…? –Miró la portada y todo se aclaró.

Dejó las hojas sobre su escritorio y voló escaleras arriba. Entró a su cuarto y encontró al rubio sentado en la cama con un libro entre las manos.

– Te juro Draco que no sé cómo lo hizo.

– Esas palabras sólo eran para ti. Sólo tú lo sabías.

– Sí. Es decir, no… Hay alguien más, pero es una de los genios encubiertos del Ministerio y… ¡Oh, Circe…! Iba a Ravenclaw, no sé si la recordarás… Unos cursos por delante de nosotros…

  


********************

  


En el despacho los adolescentes encontraron las páginas impresas que Draco les había confiscado, dos de ellas separadas del resto. En una se veía una frase subrayada: _"Pero Draco continuó como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera demasiado serio, demasiado importante, como para callárselo._

 _-No soporto la idea de un mundo en el que no estés tú, aunque sea para... odiarme…”_

La otra era la portada que Al le había hecho:  


  
**Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio.**

 **Por Helena Dax**


End file.
